Sweeney Todd Chatroom
by InsaneObsessions
Summary: So I just thought I'd do a Sweeney Todd chatroom thing, no idea why. :D I do not own Sweeney Todd!
1. Chapter 1

[RazorLuv has entered the chatroom]

RazorLuv: hello?

[ILuvSweeney has entered the chatroom]

RazorLuv: mrs lovett is that u?

ILuvSweeney: omg sweeney

[ILuvSweeney has left the chatroom]

RazorLuv: well that was weird…

[MeatPies4Ever has entered the chatroom]

MeatPies4Ever: hi sweeney

RazorLuv: mrs l?

MeatPies4Ever: yeah its me

RazorLuv: who was 'ILuvSweeney' ?

MeatPies4Ever: idk maybe one of ur fangirls

[TheGinMaster has entered the chatroom]

MeatPies4Ever: whos that?

TheGinMaster: its me, mum

MeatPies4Ever: TOBY! you are not the gin master! change ur username!

TheGinMaster: fine brb

[TheGinMaster has left the chatroom]

RazorLuv: i wonder what his new name will be…

[ILuvMummy has entered the chatroom]

MeatPies4Ever: awww thats so sweet toby :)

ILuvMummy: :D

RazorLuv: v_v

[DaKingOfDaBarbers has entered the chatroom]

RazorLuv: omg pirelli?

DaKingOfDaBarbers: Hello everyone.

RazorLuv: omg hes a grammar nazi

MeatPies4Ever: pirelli who said u could chat with us?

DaKingOfDaBarbers: I did, thank you very much.

[GreenFinchAndLinnetBird has entered the chatroom]

GreenFinchAndLinnetBird: hey guys

RazorLuv: who are u?

GreenFinchAndLinnetBird: im Johanna

MeatPies4Ever: hi Johanna

RazorLuv: oh hey…wait..what?

DaKingOfDaBarbers: Very nice to meet you, Johanna.

ILuvMommy: hello

[SeverusSnape has entered the chatroom]

SeverusSnape: hey everyone

MeatPies4Ever: who are u?

SeverusSnape: its judge turpin

RazorLuv: oh hi judge turpin it's sweeney

GreenFinchAndLinnetBird: omg judge turpin i come on here to get away from you and you log on :(

[Private Message: _RazorLuv to GreenFinchAndLinnetBird]: shh Johanna just watch_

SeverusSnape: hello sweeney and Johanna i told you not to go on msn this late

[Private Message: _RazorLuv to SeverusSnape]: hey how about you come around here tomorrow and ill pamper you and you can sweep Johanna off her feet :D_

[Private Message: _SeverusSnape to RazorLuv]: awesome thanks ill be there tomorrow :) ur such a good friend_

[Private Message: _RazorLuv to MeatPies4Ever]: shwing! i got the judge to come here tomorrow aren't i amezing? :D_

[Private Message: _RazorLuv to MeatPies4Ever]: amazing*_

So I just thought I'd do a Sweeney Todd On MSN thing, so here you go. I'm thinking of doing another chapter but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think and feel free to criticize :D


	2. Chapter 2

MeatPies4Ever: yeah, so he's really hot, mrs mooney.

CatLuver: he sounds hot, lol

[RazorLuv has entered the chatroom]

MeatPies4Ever: yeah hes so sexy with the white streak in his hair and stuff

[Private Message: _CatLuver to MeatPies4Ever]:omg is that him? razorluv?_

[Private Message: _MeatPies4Ever to CatLuver]:omg yes _

RazorLuv: whos sexy?

MeatPies4Ever: oh hi Sweeney. we're just talking about this guy we saw in town

RazorLuv: who had a white streak in his hair like me?

MeatPies4Ever: yeah, strange isn't it? so how did shaving the judge go?

RazorLuv: i had him…

MeatPies4Ever: there there, dear, calm down..

RazorLuv: NO, i had him! his throat was there beneath my hand!

MeatPies4Ever: oh no not this again. did anthony ruin it for you again?

RazorLuv: yeah :(

MeatPies4Ever: aww sorry about that deary

CatLuver:…i gotta go. cya

[CatLuver has left the chatroom]

RazorLuv: who was that?

MeatPies4Ever: oh just mrs mooney

RazorLuv: i thought you hated eachother

MeatPies4Ever: yeah but i was bored and i wanted to talk to someone

[ILuvJohanna has entered the chatroom]

ILuvJohanna: Hello everyone.

RazorLuv: ANTHONY!

ILuvJohanna: Oh hi Sweeney.

RazorLuv: YOU RUINED MY CHANCE OF KILLING THE JUDGE!

ILuvJohanna: Killing the Judge? WTF?

MeatPies4Ever: O_O

RazorLuv: shaving* lol damn autocorrect…

ILuvJohanna: Autocorrect is only on phones…

RazorLuv: anyway, so did you talk to johanna?

ILuvJohanna: yeah she totally wants me

[SeverusSnape has entered the chatroom]

RazorLuv: hi judge turpin

ILuvJohanna: Hello Judge Turpin.

MeatPies4Ever: hi

SeverusSnape: oh…its you guys _

RazorLuv: listen judge turpin i was just going to apologize

SeverusSnape: i don't need an apology, im never coming to your barber shop again

[Private Message: _RazorLuv to ILuvJohanna]:i hate you_

[Private Message: _ILuvJohanna to RazorLuv]:sorry_

[TheBMaster has entered the chatroom]

TheBMaster: hey everyone

RazorLuv: whos that?

SeverusSnape: it's the beadle. hi beadle

TheBMaster: hi turpin

RazorLuv: hey

MeatPies4Ever: hello beadle

ILuvJohanna: Hello there.

[ILuvAnthony has entered the chatroom]

ILuvAnthony: hey

SeverusSnape: johanna is that you?

ILuvJohanna: You changed your username?

ILuvAnthony: omg

[ILuvAnthony has left the chatroom]

ILuvJohanna: Well that was weird…

SeverusSnape: and you better change your username too, sailor

[ILuvJohanna has left the chatroom]

MeatPies4Ever: well i gotta go, cya

[MeatPies4Ever has left the chatroom]

RazorLuv: so…

[LucyBarker has entered the chatroom]

LucyBarker: Hello everyone.

RazorLuv: Lucy?

LucyBarker: do I know you?

[Private Message: _RazorLuv to LucyBarker]:its me Benjamin! Call me sweeney. sweeney todd. I came back from Australia as sweeney and im tricking the judge to come to my barber shop so I can kill him_

SeverusSnape: omg lucy barker? O_O well this is awkward…

LucyBarker: judge turpin _

SeverusSnape: how does sweeney know you?

RazorLuv: um i used to know her from around…

SeverusSnape: this is impossible…

TheBMaster: lucy im so sorry for all I did I really am :(

LucyBarker: LOL! I TRICKED ALL OF YOU! ITS MRS LOVETT YOU IDIOTS LOL LOL LOL

RazorLuv: MRS LOVETT _

SeverusSnape: wtf mrs Lovett _

TheBMaster: omg you scared me lol

[Private Message: _RazorLuv to LucyBarker]:I hate you _

[Private Message: _LucyBarker to RazorLuv]:LOL you guys are so gullible_

LucyBarker: lol you guys are stupid

[LucyBarker has left the chatroom]

RazorLuv: I hate her…

So that was Chapter 2 of Sweeney Todd chatroom. XD I loved making this :D should I continue? If yes, what characters should I add? Thanks for reading and supporting guys :D


	3. Chapter 3

TheBMaster: LOL what a loser!

SeverusSnape: I know! He TOTALLY flipped out when the sailor came in and i left, he was all silent and i could hear him yelling at the sailor as i was walking down the stairs! lol i was laughing so hard!

[RazorLuv has entered the chatroom]

TheBMaster: and was he really bad at shaving?

[Private Message: SeverusSnape to TheBMaster]: SHUT UP! THATS HIM! RAZORLUV!

RazorLuv: excuse me?

SeverusSnape: oh hi mr todd me and the beadle were just talking about this barber i went to the other day in town…he was really bad at shaving, no where near as good as you

TheBMaster: yeah!

RazorLuv: okay…anyway, about that, im really sorry about the thing with the sailor…

[SailorBoii99 has entered the chatroom]

TheBMaster: hi Anthony

SailorBoii99: hi beadle

SeverusSnape: mr todd, no need to explain what happened, im never coming to your shop again.

[Private Message: RazorLuv to SailorBoii99]: WTF ANTHONY YOU TOTALLY RUINED MY CHANCES OF SHAVING THE JUDGE! I HATE YOU!

[Private Message: SailorBoii99 to RazorLuv]: sorry!

SeverusSnape: ugh…it's the sailor. you weren't spying on Johanna today, were you?

SailorBoii99: of course not!

[Private Message: SailorBoii99 to TheBMaster]: i totally was spying on her LOL don't tell anyone

TheBMaster: [Private Message: SailorBoii99 to TheBMaster]: i totally was spying on her LOL don't tell anyone

SailorBoii99: wtf beadle! I thought we were friends!

SeverusSnape: stay away from her!

[GreenLinnetBird has entered the chatroom]

SeverusSnape: Johanna will always love me, she just hasn't realized it yet

GreenLinnetBird: EWWWW! IN YOUR DREAMS, TURPIN!

SailorBoii99: Johanna! :)

SeverusSnape: :(

RazorLuv: well hello, Johanna, what a perculiar name, never heard that name before heheh…

[Private Message: GreenLinnetBird to SailorBoii99]: umm whos RazorLuv?

[Private Message: SailorBoii99 to GreenLinnettBird]: just a friend of mine

[Private Message: GreenLinnetBird to SailorBoii99]: he sounds weird

[Private Message: SailorBoii99 to GreenLinnetBird]: lol u should see him in rl lol he looks sooo weird XD

[ILuvMyChildren has entered the chatroom]

RazorLuv: whos that?

ILuvMyChildren: I'm Mr. Fogg, owner of Fogg's asylum.

SailorBoii99: never heard of you…lol

**Okay so that was just a short little chapter of this fic, I'm so sorry about lack of updating. I swear I'll get the next chapters up of a few of my other stories in a few days! I promise! Review please, it makes me feel all happy and fuzzy inside :D**


	4. Chapter 4

ILuvMummy: i really think theres something weird about mr t, mum

MeatPies4Ever: toby i cant believe you would say such things about dear mr todd, hes been so good to us!

[RazorLuv has entered the chatroom]

ILuvMummy: you only defend him all the time because ur in love with him but i know hes up to something

[Private message: _MeatPies4Ever to ILuvMummy]: omg no i don't and stop talking about it now hes here_

RazorLuv: wat

MeatPies4Ever: hey mr t :)

[Private message: _ILuvMummy to MeatPies4Ever]: ill prove it watch this_

ILuvMummy: hey mr todd what happened to signor Pirelli? he never came back…

[Private message: _RazorLuv to MeatPies4Ever]: wtf have you been telling him_

[Private message: _MeatPies4Ever to RazorLuv]: nothing but hes sooo suspicious b4 you came he was like saying that like he thinks ur up to something and he wants to protect me and all this shit omg just tell him pirelli moved back to Italy or some shit_

RazorLuv: ohh yh signor pirelli um we talked a bit and he told me he was moving back to Italy cuz he was too embarrassed after I beat him in town and um he told me not to tell u bc he thought u might be upset

ILuvMummy: oh…

MeatPies4Ever: see, love? nothing to be worried about. hey, maybe later ill show you the bakehouse and teach you how to make the pies

ILuvMummy: yay! :)

[Private message: _RazorLuv to MeatPies4Ever]: wtf why would you show him the bakehouse he'll find out _

[Private message: _MeatPies4Ever to RazorLuv]: yh but I'll lock him in and once he finds out u can go kill him _

[Private message: _RazorLuv to MeatPies4Ever]: are you sure? :( i know you rlly care for that boy…_

[Private message: _MeatPies4Ever to Razorluv]: its ok luv_

ILuvMummy: im bored bye cya later mum

MeatPies4Ever: bye luv

[ILuvMummy has left the chatroom]

RazorLuv: i cant believe he suspects me

MeatPies4Ever: yh ikr

[ILuvJohanna has entered the chatroom]

RazorLuv: hey Anthony

ILuvJohanna: omg mr todd guess what

RazorLuv: what

ILuvJohanna: the judge sent johanna to a madhouse, fogs asylum I think what do we do she'll go crazy in there :(

RazorLuv:… I HAVE THE BEST IDEA

**HELLO! Yes I know "where did you go what happened to you why didn't you update" sorry about that :\ the truth is, for a while I sort of went off Sweeney Todd and Johnny Depp and all that and had no inspiration to continue my fics. But now, happy news, I watched Sweeney Todd the other day and am glad to say my obsession had re-kindled! So I will be updating more frequently now that I am now in the Johnny Depp and Sweeney Todd fandom again!**


End file.
